Aftermath
by SilverDoe88
Summary: Please don't read this until you have read TSFT. It will have spoilers! This is my take on what happens to Gemma afterwards. Can she bring Kartik back or is her gone forever? R&R and please be truthful with your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath: Chapter 1

I wake from another dream of him. Of the young man I have loved and lost. I roll over on my side to look at the morning of the new day. My roommate, Kathleen Fitzgerald sits on her bed watching me.

"Good morning, Gemma," she says cheerfully. I sit up and swing my feet to the ground.

"Good morning," I reply back as I stand. I silently gather my clothes, soap, and shampoo. I unlock the door and head for the baths. Ever since I came to one of the lady's universities in New York about a month ago, my dreams of Kartik have become more and more frequent. There were mornings when I awoke with tears on my face, but the tears eventually stopped. Still, the ache is there. I lift myself from the tub and rub the wet from my body with a towel. The university I have chosen is actually quite liberal, but the headmistress firmly enforces that we start each day with a bath. I bundle my long, red gold curls up into the towel to give them a chance to dry while I dress. Even though I have stopped wearing my corset, I still wear skirts. Perhaps I cannot part with them as easily as my friend Felicity did. The headmistress allows us to dress as we like, say the things we want, and do what we please, provided that our choices do not interfere too much with our abilities to learn. I let down my hair and pull a comfortable, cotton blue dress over my head. I fasten the buttons and set to work on brushing out my tangled, damp curls. They eventually settle down and I put part of my hair back with the tortoiseshell comb Felicity gave me for Christmas. I still wear my mother's amulet even though it is battered. I slide my feet into shoes and carry my things back to my room. Kathleen has opened the curtains and sunlight streams in through the windows. I put my bathroom things away and start making my bed.

"You kept saying a name over and over in your sleep for a while last night," Kathleen says to me.

"I did?"

"Yes, you kept saying the name Kartik. Who's Karitk?"

I shake my head, but she does not press me. That is one of the things I like about Kathleen. She doesn't force me to talk about myself. I in return, do not force anything from her, though I highly doubt that Kathleen has secrets to match my own. She is very quiet, but sweet. She is also quite lovely with naturally black, wavy hair and large dark blue eyes. I finish making my bed and turn to her.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" I ask. Kathleen nods and smiles at me. I find that I am able to return her smile. We pin our straw hats on. The university has quite a few buildings. There is the building that all the girls live in, the place where we eat our meals, and then there are the academic buildings. I lock the door and Kathleen and I walk through the silent hallway. She is looking at my necklace. I catch her eye and she grins.

"Your necklace is lovely, Gemma. A bit battered, but still lovely," she says.

"Thank you," I say. We are silent for the rest of the walk to the dining hall. The warm breeze and sun dry my hair. I unpin my hat to let the rest of it catch the warmth. It is like a kiss and I grin like an idiot when I think about the kisses Kartik and I have shared. When we arrive at the dining hall, my hair is a bit blowsy, but it is not bad. Kathleen and I sit down and start putting food on our plates.

"Goodness Gemma. Your hair looks like a lion's mane," Doris Eddington says to me. Her acolytes laugh cruelly. Doris would be lovely if it wasn't for her unfortunately large nose.

"Doris, your nose is so large that I can't see your eyes," I return sweetly. Doris glares at me with her cold gray eyes and then she turns her sandy brown head to whisper something to another girl. Even though I will soon be seventeen and a young woman, I still find myself in petty quarrels with her. She reminds me of Cecily, Elizabeth, and Martha all rolled into one person. But I shan't let her bother me. I have found a friend in Kathleen and another girl named Marie Gardinier. However, I do not share my knowledge of the realms with them nor do I take them there. That place only belongs to me, Ann, and Felicity. I have kept a correspondence with them through letters. Felicity writes of her life among the bohemians while Ann tells me all about her life of the stage. I write them about the university and all of my doings there. I do not know what will become of my education here. Perhaps I will be a writer or a painter. But one thing is for certain. I will always be part of the realms. And tonight, I plan to meet my friends there again.

A/n: I know that I don't have much dialogue in this first chapter, but there will be plenty in the second chapter. I also don't own anything. If I did, I would have kept Kartik. Please review! Kirsten


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath: Chapter 2

Near the end of each month is when my friends and I reunite in the realms. I wait until midnight. When Kathleen is finally asleep, I quietly unlock our door and slip out. I tuck my key into the pocket of my nightgown. I hurry to a corner that is invisible to passerby and I summon the door of light. I open it and step into the garden. I let my eyes drink in the beauty. The creatures have been hard at work in this place. I let out a whoop and I run down the garden path. Oh, how I have missed it! I hear sounds behind me and turn. Both Felicity and Ann walk through two separate doors of light. I run to them and they run to me. We meet in the middle in one, giant embrace. For a while there are no words that pass between us. When we finally let go, I see how much my friends have changed. Ann is wearing a stylish new dress and her happiness has made her quite handsome. Despite the fact she is wearing trousers, Fee is still as lovely as ever.

"Oh, Gemma, how we have missed you," Ann says her eyes shining.

"How's the stage life?" I ask.

"Splendid!" she trills.

"And the bohemian way of living?" I ask Felicity. She gives me a full, ripe smile.

"I revel in my independence. Oh Gemma, I have become an artist!"

We link arms and continue down the path.

"How's the university life?" Ann asks.

I tell them everything that I could not fit into my letters. Soon, we are telling each other the stories that could not be written down and we are laughing like we never want to stop.

"Do you ever take any of your new friends here?" Fee asks.

"No, this is our place," I say with a full smile on my face. The forest folk and Asha greet us. They have done much work on rebuilding since I was last here. Philon comes with both hands open.

"Welcome back, Priestess," it says.

"Greetings Philon, you have been busy I see."

"Indeed, we are almost done with rebuilding. And the things that cannot be rebuilt are restoring themselves thanks to the magic you put into the earth. We all have a share in it, which is what we wanted."

"Good, I'm happy to hear that things are going well," I say.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Lady Hope," Asha says bowing to me. I return the bow and she smiles. We say our goodbyes and my friends and I turn toward the Borderlands.

"What shall we do now Gemma?" Felicity asks.

"I want to see the Tree of All Souls," I answer quietly. Ann gives me a quizzical look.

"Why?" she asks.

"It's been about a month since the last time I saw it. Besides, tomorrow I am seventeen."

"Oh that's right. Well, you will have a present from me in your mail tomorrow," Felicity says.

"Me too," Ann adds. I smile at the both of them and we continue to the Winterlands. Except, they don't look much like winter anymore. They look like an early day in spring. We pass through the gate and I drop my friend's elbows as I approach the Tree of All Souls. I lay my hand on the bark and close my eyes. Silent tears fall down my face, but when I open my eyes, I have a calm, resolute expression on my face when I turn back to my friends.

"Do you think there is a way to bring him back?" Fee asks.

"If there were, I would bring Kartik back right now," I say sadly. She nods her head in understanding and Ann's eyes show silent sympathy. I then smile at my friends.

"Come, it is dismal here. Let's go back to the forest," I say.

My friends start to leave and I follow them. I turn back for one long last look at the tree. I close my eyes, allowing the memory to sink in.

"Gemma, come on!" Felicity calls and I hurry to catch up with my friends. As we leave I hear whispering. _There is a way_. But when I turn, I see no one. I shut the gate behind us and we go back to the forest. We stay for a long time, doing what we usually do whenever we are in the realms. When it is time for us to leave, we embrace lightly.

"We shall see one another in a month," Fee says.

"Yes," I say in agreement. Ann nods, excitement showing on her face.

They step through their doors of light. I watch them leave, and then I step through mine. Only a half hour has passed since I left. The magic clings to me, but I shan't use it till morning. I keep pondering what the voice said, but when I finally slip into bed, I soon push it aside and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath: Chapter 3

Marie catches up to me as I head to art class the next afternoon. Her brown curls bounce as she walks and her brown eyes are laughing and merry.

"Miss Werner will be showing The Birth of Venus painting to us today! Oh, I can hardly wait to see it!" she exclaims as she loops her arm through mine. I return her smile.

"Yes, it shall be rather shocking to the girls who do not embrace new ways of thinking," I say my smile ripening. I spy Doris and her acolytes and Marie follows my gaze.

"They will surely faint at the sight of such a bold painting," I say. Marie laughs merrily and then turns to me.

"Have you seen it before?"

"No, but I have read about what it depicts."

Throughout the day, I have been using the magic to do some good things with it. This morning, I freshened up some drooping roses and before lunch, I used it to clear away the dust in my room. We reach the building that teaches art, history, modern languages, and literature. Marie and I follow the other girls into the classroom and we take our seats near the front. Doris and her acolytes fill in the seats just behind us. We settle down as Miss Werner walks to the front of the room. A large canvas covers the painting. When we are quiet, she uncovers it. Marie and I stare at it, undaunted. Behind me, I can hear Doris gasping. There are shocked whispers throughout the room. Then, a loud thud. One of the girls has fainted dead away. Miss Werner rolls her eyes.

"Honestly ladies, it's just a painting. I expect you to write about the story this painting is telling to us. That is your assignment for this week. That is all. You may look at the painting as long as you like."

There are girls who get up and walk out right away. Doris is among them. I sit for a long time, allowing the vivid painting to sink in. Marie stays in her seat next to me.

"What do you think?" she whispers.

"I really like it,' I whisper back. When I have an idea of what I would like to write, I stand to leave. Most of the girls have remained. Marie follows me out onto the sunny walkway. We talk about the painting and the assignment and agree to meet in the library before supper. We spend an hour in the library writing out the basic outlines of our assignments. After supper is when the girls gather in the parlor of the hall that we live in. The mail is delivered to us and I receive five birthday parcels. Felicity has sent me a painting that she has done. It depicts a young woman walking alone the shore of the sea. Even though, she is alone, it is easy to see her strength and confidence. Ann has sent me a lovely carved fan. A pretty shawl has come from Grandmama, a beautiful brooch from Tom, and a carved boat sculpture from Father. I carry the parcels off to my room and I find the proper places for my gifts. The time for bed soon comes and Kathleen and I change for sleep quickly. When my dreams come, I see the Tree of All Souls again. A Winterlands creature floats by and stops before the tree, as if considering something. I hear the whispers again. _There is a way_. _Come and we will show you_. _You can be with the man that you love again_. I awake in the dark and I sit up. Kathleen is lost in her own sleep. I lay back down again, feeling frightened. I know that the dead cannot come back to us. There is no way that it can happen. Or is there? The questions keep me awake for a bit, but I am under sleep's spell again and this time my dreams stay away.

A/n: Three chapters for you today, my fellow readers and writers! The ending of The Sweet Far Thing left me feeling sad, and if I owned anything, I would bring Kartik back in a heartbeat. Since I don't own anything, I will have to bring him back through this fanfic. Hey, Captain Jack Sparrow came back to us in the third Pirates movie, so why not Kartik? Anyway, your reviews have been great! Please keep reviewing and I will keep writing. Kirsten


	4. Chapter 4

Aftermath: Chapter 4

After Kathleen is asleep, I slip out to the hallway to take a lonely journey into the Winterlands. I walk quietly into the realms and no one notices me or stops me. I silently open the gate of the Winterlands and take the journey to the Tree of All Souls. During my journey, I keep hearing the whispers that I heard last night during my dreams. My boat lands on the shore and I follow the path to the tree. The whispers follow me. When I approach the tree, the whispers stop, but I can feel something watching me. _All right Gem, it's probably nothing too bad_. That is what I would like to tell myself, but I know that dark creatures roam these lands. I am on my guard and my gaze is wary. I feel a cold, icy tap on my shoulder that nearly frightens me to death. I whirl around quickly and I am face to face with a Winterlands creature that is female in shape. She is very pale and her hair is very skeletal and her eyes are the blue-white rimmed with red. She is the same creature from my dreams.

"Hello Priestess," she says in a smooth, slippery voice.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, trying not to show my fear.

"There is a way to save the man you love from the Tree of All Souls."

"No there isn't! He's dead. I saw him die1" I proclaim stubbornly.

She eyes me and I swallow hard.

"Are you so certain/" she asks. I think her question over. Am I absolutely sure that Kartik is dead? Perhaps, there is a way to bring the dead back. Then again, she is a Winterlands creature. She could be just trying to confuse me.

"Listen to my offer. He can come back to you, just as he was. Alive and uncorrupted. You would like him back, wouldn't you?" she croons.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I ask.

"You don't. You just have to."

"Well for starters, who are you?"

The creature sighs and I fear that she will drift away and not answer my question. But she opens her mouth to speak.

"My name was Juliet Campbell. I was quite in love with a young man named William Spencer. We were engaged, but a horseback riding accident took him from me. Out of grief and despair, I took my own life. When I arrived here, I was reluctant to cross over. Yes, I wanted to be with him, but I was afraid that he wouldn't love me after such a selfish act. So I stayed here instead and became a twisted, dark thing. I know what it's like to love and lose, and I cried after you lost your lover. I loved William and I still do."

She changes for a second and I see what she looked like when she was young. She had been certainly lovely with golden curls and green eyes.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"I will exchange my wretched existence for the life of the man you love. He will be alive and uncorrupted."

"No! Once you're dead, you can't come back to life!" I cry.

"Just because you haven't seen it happen, doesn't mean that it's not possible. Sometimes, lost people have a way of coming back to us," Juliet says. There is wisdom in her words. Perhaps she is right. A huge part of me is aching to have Kartik back in my arms. To feel his hands on me and his lips upon mine. After all, the magic has changed. There is no telling what is possible and what is not. I swallow and face Juliet.

"All right, I accept your offer," I say.

"Stand over there," she says, pointing me to the front of the tree. I do as she bids and she floats to the side of the tree. She places both of her hands in the bark and I see her slowly becoming a part of the tree. A cracking noise draws my attention and I see the tree being split open. Kartik comes stumbling out and I catch him in my arms. The tree closes and we sink to the ground. I am able to wiggle out from underneath him. He appears to be unconscious and I decide to sit with him until he wakes. I want to be the first thing he sees.

A/n: Ok, I have brought our wonderful Kartik back! Yes, I know it was hard for us to let go of him. I'm very happy that people like this story so much! Remember to review and I will write more. Kirsten


	5. Chapter 5

Aftermath: Chapter 5

I do not know for how long I sit there. But I am content just to watch him. I keep touching him gently, to make sure that I have not slipped into some happy delirium and that he is real. Kartik stays solid under my fingertips. When I touch his shoulder for what seems like the fiftieth time, he awakens. Those long lashes flutter open and I am drowning in the depths of his brown eyes.

"Gemma, is that you?" he asks.

"Yes Kartik," I answer breathlessly. He manages to sit up and I scoot closer to him. He takes stock of himself and then turns to me with an incredulous look on his face.

"I thought I was dead."

"You were, but a Winterlands creature gave her life for yours and the tree let you go. Kartik, I don't think it was your destiny to be a stupid, bloody tree for the rest of time. You are alive now and uncorrupted." I say happily. A wicked gleam comes into Kartik's eyes and he's smiling at me.

"Indeed, I have _pined_ for you, Gemma."

"You're terrible!" I exclaim. At long last, he gathers me into his arms and I am holding onto him.

"I'm good at being terrible," he breathes into my ear and a delightful shiver runs down my spine. I pull back for a look into his face and then those wonderful, full lips of his are on mine. I deepen the kiss and my fingers trail down his back. His are tangled in my hair. He lowers me to the earth and my body welcomes it. I am pinned under him. He is looking into my green eyes and a full smile lights his face.

"I've missed you," he says. He starts kissing my throat and my skin tingles underneath. I lift his face with my hands to look into his eyes.

"I've missed you too Kartik," I say and then I meet his lips. I feel his hands lifting up the hem of my nightgown and sliding it up above my knees. I break the kiss and my breathing is ragged. Kartik immediately rolls off of me and sits up. I raise myself into a sitting position next to him.

"Gemma, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he says looking away from me. I turn his face towards mine and press my forehead to his.

"It's not that. It's just that we're in the Winterlands and maybe we should continue this in the garden or the Cave of Sighs," I say. He takes my hands from my lap and raises them up to his chest.

"Do you want to?" he asks. I kiss him fully on the lips. He breaks away and rises, pulling me up with him gently. We hurry from the Tree of All Souls to the garden. No one in the realms notices us or if they do, they choose to ignore us. Kartik and I walk toward the silver hammock. It is still in shreds. I use the magic to fix it. I draw him to it and we sit down. I turn my face to his and then his lips are on mine. His hands cup my breasts and then I am lying on the hammock with Kartik on top of me. The hammock is rather small for two people, but I feel and know only Kartik. The passion between us intensifies. The just before we give ourselves up to it completely, he breaks away to say the words I have been longing to hear.

"I love you, Gemma," he says.

"I love you, Kartik," I respond. He meets my lips again and this time, we allow the passion to consume us.

A/n: This is where I will leave Kartik and Gemma, in a stat of complete fluff and utter bliss, for now. Now I have no idea what to write for chapter six. Any ideas in your reviews are most welcome. I like to see what readers think! Please review. Kirsten


	6. Chapter 6

Aftermath: Chapter 6

When Kartik and I finally leave the realms, the sky is a lighter shade. I quickly sneak him to the woods. Just before I turn away, his hand catches mine and he pulls me close.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer. He kisses me quickly and releases my hand. I run back to my room, feeling such happiness and peace that I cannot contain it all. When I finally slide under my blankets, I think of Kartik for a long time. I imagine him lying next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I drift off eventually. I wake to a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head and Kathleen is standing over me.

"If you don't get up soon, we're going to be late for breakfast," she says. I groan and sigh, but I roll out of bed to start getting ready for the day. Kathleen is watching me.

"What?" I ask rather sharply. She flinches and I regret my words.

"Nothing. It's just you never sleep in this late," she says quietly.

"I'm sorry," I say, softening my tone. "I just had trouble sleeping last night and I guess I'm a bit crabby this morning."

"It's all right. I understand," she says gently. She then waves me to the door and I rush to the baths. I decide to use the magic to help me. In a flash, I am bathed and dressed. Kathleen is rather surprised when I return so quickly.

"My goodness, that was almost like magic!" she exclaims. _You have no idea_, I think as I start o make my bed. Using the magic has tired me a bit and I yawn.

"Perhaps I need coffee this morning," I say when she gives me a quizzical look. She nods and we leave shortly afterwards. When no one is paying any attention to me, I wrap some of the rolls in my napkin and place them in my satchel. After my class is over, I sneak out into the woods. I hear Kartik's owl call and I find him quickly. He greets me with a kiss and I pull the rolls from my satchel. He gives me a look of gratitude and thanks. I smile at him and then we sit on the ground.

"How many classes do you have, Gemma?" he asks between bites.

"Just two. It's only the summer term," I answer. I scoot closer until he raises one of his arms and I snuggle in next to him

"Have you found somewhere for me?" he asks.

"Yes. The old gardener's shed has been empty for years. It is unlocked."

"It sounds all right," Kartik remarks. He brushes the crumbs from his hands and places his other arm around my waste.

"The rolls were wonderful. Thank you," he says. Then he kisses me. It becomes a long, passionate kiss that I completely vanish into. Someone starts to call my name. I am brought back to reality with a jolt. Kartik breaks the kiss regretfully.

"I'll meet you later at the gardener's shed," I whisper. The voice comes closer and Kartik nods. He places his hands on my arms and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead. I am up like a shot and I step quickly out from behind the tree.

"Here I am!" I call back. Marie steps into view. Kathleen is with her.

"What were you doing out here Gemma?" Marie asks taking my arm. Kathleen takes the other one.

"I was just out here for some artistic inspiration," I say trying to keep a ridiculous grin from my face. Kathleen peers at me suspiciously.

"You look all flushed and giddy," she says. I shrug off her comment and we continue to the school. Later on, I find an old but comfortable mattress for Kartik, a pillow, and some blankets. I also take some of the stable boys' clothes from the wash. When dusk falls, I bring the bedding and clothes to him.

"Thank you," he says. I help him set things up and I turn my back when he changes his clothing. I still feel a bit awkward about last night. I can tell that he also feels the same way. Perhaps it is best if we do not speak about it.

A/n: I hope you all had a great New Year! Please, please, please review! Kirsten


	7. Chapter 7

Aftermath: Chapter 7

Miss Werner hands my paper back to me. I see the high mark and I fight to keep from grinning like a fool.

"Excellent work, Gemma. You captured the story of the painting completely. Your paper is the best in my class! I shall have to ask the headmistress to allow a whole morning or afternoon to you as a reward," she beams. I smile back at her and she continues to pass the papers back. Marie did well also and I am happy for her. Behind me, Doris groans and I know that she has received a poor mark. After class is over, I hurry to Kartik. I know that it is hard for him to get by. I also know that he doesn't want to be dependent upon me for a long time. He likes to do things for himself. Perhaps I will suggest that he could look for employment at the university. That way, he can work for himself and I can still see him. I knock three times on the shed door and Kartik opens it. He makes sure that we are alone before he draws me in. I open my satchel and pull out some food. Kartik smiles and I return it.

"Thank you Gemma," he says.

"Your welcome. Kartik, have you ever thought about seeking employment here at the university? That way, we can still see each other and you can work for yourself," I say. I wait for his response.

"I have thought about it. It seems like a good plan, but what could I do here? I no longer have the Rakshana to help me."

"I'll help you," I say softly. He lifts my chin and I am looking into those beautiful brown eyes of his.

"I know you will," he says before kissing me. I rise up on my toes a bit to reach him and then we are in each other's embrace. I want to stay in his arms forever, but I know that our world would never allow it. He eventually breaks the kiss, but still keeps me in his arms. I feel so safe and unafraid when he holds me, but we will always have to stay quiet about our relationship. Something inside of me breaks and tears fall down my face. I step out of Kartik's arms and press my hands to my face. He removes them and he is looking at me very tenderly.

"Gemma, what's wrong?" he asks with so much concern that I find it difficult to stop crying. The tears eventually subside and I am able to speak.

"Kartik, as much as we love each other, we can never get married and have children. I can't picture myself with anyone except for you. It's so unfair."

"Perhaps, we can get married in the realms. We were married spiritually in the Cave of Sighs, so maybe we can get married physically there," he says kissing away my tears. I cling to him, not wanting to leave. I will have to go eventually though. When I do leave, it is still daylight, but the time is close to dinner. I decide to speak with the headmistress after dinner about Kartik. I am very quiet during dinner, but no one seems to take notice. After the meal is over, I find my way to the headmistress's office. I knock.

"Come in," she says on the other side of the door. I open it and Miss Carter looks up.

"Ah, Miss Doyle is there something you wish to speak to me about?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am," I answer. She gestures me politely to a chair and I sit. I swallow and find my voice.

"Miss Carter, there is a young man who is living in the old gardener's shed. I asked him one day if there was anything he needed and he told me that he wants to be employed here," I say in a bit of a rush. She gives me a quizzical expression and I gulp. _This was a bad idea_.

"What's his name?"

"Kartik."

"Kartik. Is he Indian?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How old do you think?"

"Eighteen."

"The coachman just retired. It has been hard looking for a new one," she says to herself. I wait on the edge of my seat. At last, she smiles at me.

"I will go alone and speak with Kartik. Meanwhile, you'd best start working on your assignments Miss Doyle," she says. I nod and stand to leave. As it is close to the end of July, I will see Ann and Felicity in the realms tonight. I am so excited that I can barely concentrate on my work. I leave my room at the right time and I meet them there.

"Gemma, I will be performing in New York two weeks from now. Please say you will come see me," Ann begs. I smile and give my agreement.

"I will come too from France," Felicity says.

"I will bring someone with me that I think you should see," I say. At once, they're on me trying to pry my secret out.

"Who? Come now tell us," Felicity says her eyes shining with excitement. Ann waits with silent anticipation.

"It will be a surprise," I say with my sweetest smile. Try as they might, they cannot force the secret from me. We visit Asha, Philon, and Gorgon. All of them are happy to see us, but I know that there will be times when we will argue. Hopefully, we can resolve things peacefully.

A/n: I will be back in my dorm room a few days from now to start my second semester of freshman year. I will not have much time to write. Enjoy this chapter and please review! Kirsten


	8. Chapter 8

Aftermath: Chapter 8

The two weeks before our reunion fly by rather. I am looking forward to it and Kartik settles into his job of the coachman. Night after night, I sneak out to be with him for a few hours. Sometimes we venture into the realms. Other times we are content to just hold each other. I have to be sure that no one sees me. So far, no one has. One afternoon, a couple days before our reunion, a knock sounds at my door. I open it and a maid curtseys to me.

"A Miss Worthington is here to see you miss," she says. I feel a spark of excitement inside of me.

"Thank you. I shall be right up to the parlor," I say. The maid curtseys again and leaves. I grab my keys and hurry up the stairs. Felicity is sitting by the fireplace. The other girls are staring at her in shock. I see her trousers and smile.

"Felicity!" I call out. She looks up and a wide grin lights her face.

"Gemma!" she returns. She stands up and we both walk quickly towards each other. She embraces me and I return it. I k now the other girls are staring at us, but I could care less. My friend is here and I am overjoyed to see her again. She finally lets me go.

"When did you arrive?" I ask.

"Just yesterday," she answers.

"Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel nearby. Gemma could we talk somewhere else? Somewhere away from all these girls who are gaping like drowned turkeys. I can't stand it!" she whispers vehemently.

"Of course," I answer and slip my arm through hers. I lead her out to the grounds.

"This is better," Fee says once we're outside. I smile at her and our conversation continues. I learn that she has obtained a ticket for Ann's afternoon matinee. We plan to meet at the hotel she is staying at.

"Oh Gemma, I feel so free without my mother or a chaperone! I love living with the bohemians. But I was happy to leave my garret for a bit to come here to see you and Ann."

"I'm happy that you could come, Felicity," I say. She gives me another smile and I return it. We chat some more. When the sun starts to set, she tells me that she has to leave. But I know I will see her and Ann the day after tomorrow. I know Felicity and Ann will be quite surprise to see Kartik again. After dinner, Miss Carter calls me into her office.

"Miss Doyle, do you want a chaperone to come with you to the theatre?" she asks.

"No thank you, ma'am. I will be meeting a friend at a nearby hotel just before the performance," I answer. She nods and bids me good night. The day of Ann's performance comes. I dress carefully in a light green silk dress. The neck is low, but not too low. The short sleeves are made out of lace and lace trims the neck and the skirt. I put on a dark pink belt that is decorated with a silk rose. I pin on a white hat that is decorated with a green ribbon and white silk roses. Kartik stares at me when I come out. I give him a radiant smile and he returns it. He helps me in and drives to Felicity's hotel. She is waiting for me outside. She is well turned out in a scarlet silk dress and a white hat decorated with red silk roses. I step out and she smiles at me.

"Gemma, you look lovely," she says.

"Thank you. You look lovely too. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she answers. Kartik steps into vie w and Felicity's mouth drops. Her face goes white and she is very pale against her dress. I have to squeeze her wrist to bring some color back to her face.

"Gemma isn't that…?"

"Yes."

"But didn't he…?"

I laugh and Kartik helps us into the carriage. I turn to Felicity.

"A Winterlands creature exchanged her life for Kartik's. He has been the coachman for my university for the past two weeks."

Felicity cannot speak. I settle back into my seat.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" I ask.

"Because the theater will not give admittance to a woman who parades around in trousers," she answers. I am happy to hear her speaking again. Ann gives a magnificent performance in _Merry Maidens_. Felicity and I cheer loudly for her. She spies us in the audience and smiles. After the house lights go up, we see her trying to find us. We wave to her and she hurries over.

"Gemma! Felicity! I'm so happy you came!" she says, her eyes shining with excitement. We return her smile and Felicity leads us outside to the carriage, away from the crowds. Ann sees Kartik and stops dead in her tracks. She stares at him. She turns to me with a shocked, surprised expression. Felicity quickly delivers an explanation. Ann shakes her head in disbelief.

"I know it's a shock, but it's the truth," I say.

"It's good to see you again Kartik," Ann says in a strained tone. She eventually stops gaping and starts to talk normally again. We plan to meet at a café later in the week. We say our goodbyes and Kartik drives Felicity and me back. When he and I are alone in the stables, he gives me a long, sensual kiss.

"I think they'll eventually recover from the shock I gave them today," I say. Kartik smiles in agreement. We share a quick kiss and like a shot, I am hurrying back to my room.

A/n: I thought a reunion would be good for our characters. Ann and Felicity will eventually get used to Kartik being alive and not dead. Please review! Kirsten


	9. Chapter 9

Aftermath: Chapter 9

Miss Carter allows me to meet with Ann and Felicity. One very hot summer's day, we meet at a café for ice cream. I spoon the cool, peppermint treat into my mouth and enjoy it slowly.

"How long will you be here in New York," Felicity asks Ann.

"A few weeks, the show is going to tour the states until we head back to London," she answers.

"Gemma, let's visit the realms while we're here," Fee says, her eyes silently pleading. I swallow my ice cream before speaking.

"All right, but I want to bring Kartik with us."

"How do you manage your relationship with him?" Ann asks.

"I usually sneak out at night to be with him. Whenever others are with us, we communicate through looks. But I hate hiding my relationship with him. Maybe we should join the bohemians in Paris," I answer. Ann and Felicity do not say anything more. We finish our treats in silence. After we have paid and step outside, I turn to them.

"Shall we go to the realms?" I ask. They smile at me and I slip up to Kartik.

"Come with us to the realms," I whisper in his ear. He nods and pays a boy to watch the carriage. We sneak to the back ally way of the café and join hands. The door appears and we step through. The colors and scents of the gardens greet us. However, Asha rushes to us, her hands wringing.

"Oh, Lady Hope, a Winterlands creature entered your world and brought a human sacrifice to the Tree of All Souls," she says in a rush.

"When?" I ask in disbelief.

"The body was discovered about two days ago."

"Take me to it."

Asha nods and we follow her. When we reach the tree, I see a pool of blood. The victim is a female with blond hair and brown eyes. She is wearing an emerald gown. The expression in her cold dead eyes is so frightened and pleading that I have to close the lids with my fingers. I turn to the others.

"We will give her a proper burial," I say. They help me carry her body to the garden. One of the forest folk digs a hole and we lay her in. The dirt is put back into the hole and I turn to Asha.

"What creature from the Winterlands did this?" I ask trying to keep the sadness and anger from my voice.

"We do not know," she answers sadly.

"I should have been able to prevent this!" I exclaim with a sudden passion. Gorgon comes over to me.

"Not all of the Winterlands creatures have joined in the alliance. There are some who still seek power in dark ways. They cannot all be controlled," she says. I no longer want to be in the realms. I walk over the door and my friends follow.

"Just take me back," I say to Kartik as soon as the door is closed. He nods and Felicity and Ann follow me to the carriage. We are silent during the whole trip. When we reach the school, I climb out as soon as Kartik stops. The groom takes the horses and Kartik follows me to the woods.

"Gemma?" he asks.

"She shouldn't have had to die. I thought that by putting the magic in the earth, the creature would all have an equal share," I say letting the tears fall. Kartik comes over and holds me. I sob uncontrollably into his chest and he doesn't say anything, but rather strokes my back and hair gently. His touch soothes me and the tears eventually subside. He leads me to a hill and we sit on top of it. I lean against him and he puts an arm around me.

"I know that you will fix this. I believe in you," he says looking directly into my eyes. I meet his lips in a kiss. He puts a hand on my cheek and strokes it. A twig snaps behind us and we spring apart. We turn our heads and Doris Eddington is staring at us. She turns without a word and runs for the school. I am up on my feet and running after her.

A/n: Yes, I know that I put Gemma in trouble, but I will never separate her from Kartik. They are among my favorite romantic pairings and I might have them end up living with the bohemians. I don't know where this story might turn next, but the ideas will come to me. Please review! Kirsten


	10. Chapter 10

Aftermath Chapter 10

Doris is not hard to catch. She has to struggle with a corset and a full skirt. I am in just a light, cotton dress. I grab her elbow and she spins around violently and I stagger. She glares at me, but I stand my ground.

"What do you think you were doing?" she asks in a tight, angry voice.

"What did it look like?" I ask coolly. I do not want to use the magic on her, but I will if I must.

"How could you kiss someone like that?"

"I love him and no one will take him from me."

She gives me and incredulous look and I have to fight the urge to slap it off of her face. I hate how people treat Kartik. Living with the bohemians after I graduate suddenly sounds like an excellent plan.

"I am going to tell Miss Carter," she says in a determined voice. I tighten my grip on her arm and she starts to bend under the pressure. She whimpers for me to let go.

"I will not let go until you promise not to say anything," I say in a heated tone. The magic fights inside of me to be set free and I have to rein it tightly. I glare at her with my green eyes and she gives me a quivering, fearful look. I know that I have scared her into silence. I let her arm go and she runs away crying. I sink to the ground and close my eyes. Footsteps come toward me and I open my eyes. Kartik is standing before me.

"I saw and heard what happened. Are you all right?"

"I hate it that people treat you so shabbily."

He sits down next to me and puts his hands on his temples.

"It isn't right and all I want is to be with you, unafraid of what the world thinks," I say, knowing that the world we live in would never accept us with open arms. Kartik is the only person for me. If I had not rescued him, I know that I would have spent the rest of my days living alone. But it did not turn out that way.

"Gemma, you know that you cannot change the world. You may have scared one person, but you cannot change the attitudes of everyone. Unless you used the magic," he says taking my hand. He kisses my palm and my skin tingles. I place my other hand on his cheek and I kiss him. We eventually stand up and he walks me back to the university. I go back to my room and sink onto my bed with a sigh. I lay my head back on the pillows and close my eyes. _This world needs to change_. _It's so unfair_. I did not want anything on earth to come between us. I had already given up a high class lifestyle to live and work for myself. The world will not change through my willpower alone. Perhaps, Kartik and I should just forget the world and live in one of our own creation. However, I find that it is hard for me to completely cut the bonds that tie me to my family. I do miss them and I know that I will go home from time to time. I cannot leave them as easily as Fee did. I know that I will have to someday, but some things are just hard to let go of. The door opens and Kathleen comes in. I sit up.

"What's wrong? You looked troubled."

"It's nothing. I'm fine," I say, looking away from her. She finds a book and sits down to read. I feel bad and I turn to her.

"I'm just angry over something, that's all."

"What?"

"How unfair and unjust this world can sometimes be."

"Gemma, the world may not change as much or as fast as we would like, but when you put your heart into something, then anything is possible."

I think her words over until it is time for dinner. Doris sits as far away from me as possible. I listen to the chatter of the other girls and I talk only when someone speaks to me. I do not visit Kartik that evening and I only visit the realms to help the souls of the dead cross over. I am still troubled about the sacrifice. Gorgon, Asha, and Philon have not been able to find anything. I leave the realms and return to my room. I lay down and sleep claims me.

A/n: I have some computer issues. My dad is coming by to help me with them. I have had to save my documents and stories to a flash drive because the software system will have to be rebuilt. I do not know how my fan fiction account will be affected, so I just wanted to warn you in case something happens. Please review! Kirsten


	11. Chapter 11

Aftermath: Chapter 11

The summer months fly by and slide into autumn. The love between Kartik and me grows. Ann writes to me from her many tour destinations in America while Felicity hails her letters from Paris. One crisp morning in September, Miss Carter decides to cancel our morning classes and has us ride horse through the woods surrounding the campus. I am wearing a beautiful riding skirt in a rich brown with a matching jacket. I wear a hat of brown velvet and leather riding gloves also. We are allowed to either ride sidesaddle or astride. I favor the latter, despite the fact it is a bit difficult to manage in a skirt. My ankles and a bit of my calves are exposed. I do not bother to cover them up which earns me scathing and disapproving glances from the less bold girls. I soon kick my horse into a gallop and the other horses are eager to follow suit. I hear the girls struggling to gain control of their mounts. I leave them behind and I am galloping freely through the woods. My hat falls off and the wind knocks my hair from the pins. I am quite alone, but Marie soon catches me. We race our horses for a bit before they start to tire. They slow to a walk while Marie and I catch our breaths. A branch snaps and we turn our heads. Kartik is there with my hat in his hand. I fight to keep from smiling the way I do when we are together. I settle my features into a bland, polite expression.

"I believe you dropped this Miss Doyle," he says formally. He hands the hat to me and our hands brush together. A thrill runs through me.

"Thank you, Mr. Kartik," I say just as formally. He tips his hat to us and leaves. I secure it to my head with the few remaining pins. The girls eventually reach us. I wait for Miss Carter to admonish me for riding ahead, but instead she gives me a smile of understanding. I return it and the horses settle into a light trot. The wind starts to pick up and the clouds roll in. We look up and see the dark clouds. The rain starts and the horses race for the shelter of the stables. I bend low on my mount and soon leave the others far behind. I reach the stables in record time. Kartik is there to take the reins of the horse. I dismount rather gracelessly and land in a huge puddle. My skirt is spattered with mud. I run to my room to change out of my wet clothes. I pull my layers of clothing off. Luckily, my chemise is still dry. I look through my closet and select a clean purple dress. It feels good to be in dry clothes. I brush my tangled wet hair out as best as I can and braid it into a single plait. Kathleen comes in and I leave for a bit to give her some privacy. I wander up to the parlor and sit by the fire. I hear a footstep and Marie is there. She sits down next to me.

"Too bad the rain ruined our morning," she says. I nod in agreement. We stare into the flames and I find myself thinking about Kartik. I realize how much I truly love him and how thankful I am that he is back in my life. Marie says something, but I am too lost to hear her. I feel a shake on my arm and I turn to Marie.

"What?" I ask.

"I said that I want to ride horses again."

"Oh. I would also like that," I say with a smile. She returns it. The others join us. Kathleen sits near us and we make pleasant small talk until lunch. The rain is still falling. We go to our afternoon classes and after they are finished, I find Kartik. He meets me with a kiss and I hold on to him for a long time.

"What is it Gemma?" he asks. I love how he says my name.

"I love you Kartik," I answer. He looks into my face and twines his finger in my hair.

"Gemma, you know that the world would never accept us."

"There is one place. We could live with the bohemians in France after I graduate from here."

He gives me a long, sensual kiss that leaves me breathless and hungry for more. When he breaks the kiss, I am trembling. He holds me tightly.

"I love you Gemma," he whispers in my ear. It is a simple phrase, but the words speak volumes. I have to leave him eventually, but I know that he will always be there for me. I am in a haze of happiness throughout the rest of the evening. When I sleep, I dream of a shore on the beach. I stand in just my chemise with flowers in my hair. I look out to the ocean as if waiting for someone. The tide starts to come in and with it, a ship. There is a single figure on the ship. It comes closer and closer and I realize that the figure is Kartik. I smile at him and he returns it. The ship lands on the beach and he lets down the gangplank. He hurries down to me and I run to him. We meet with a crushing embrace. No words pass between us, but we communicate through looks and touches. I awake with a smile on my face. I realize that a better place can exist for Kartik and I. A place where we can freely love each other without fear of racism and prejudice. It is only a place that can be reached through my dreams however. I had found the place before when I needed to escape from the world. However, that place was even better now that Kartik was a part of it. I go to the stables to find him before breakfast starts. He is awake, but his curls are still tousled from sleep. He sees me and greets me with a kiss.

"I dreamed about you last night," he says when we eventually pull apart.

"What was it?"

"You were standing by the ocean in just your chemise with flowers in your hair. I was on a ship sailing to you. When I reached you, I came down and we met with a crushing embrace. We did not speak, but looks and touches were communication enough for us. I awoke with a smile on my face," he answers, looking so happy that I do not want to leave him.

"I had the exact same dream," I tell him. He gives me a look of complete wonder and I rise up to meet his lips.

A/n: I was up north skiing this weekend! It was so beautiful, but cold. I got some new ideas and I was happy to come back to incorporate them into my story. Please review! Kirsten


	12. Chapter 12

Aftermath: Chapter 12

The months fly by and before I know it, it is time to go home for Christmas. I will have three weeks at home with my family and I do not want to leave Kartik. A day before we part, I meet him in the stables. He looks a bit unhappy, but he smiles at me anyway.

"I have an early Christmas present for you," he says. I am a bit surprised, but pleased.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," he says. I do so and I feel a small wooden object placed on my palm. I open my eyes and look down. It is carved butterfly necklace with symbols in Hindi on the wings. A silver chin is looped through a hole.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"I love you," he answers.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you," I say looking up at him. I take my amulet off and clasp the necklace on. He pulls me close and captures my lips. Kartik eventually pulls away and I rest my head on his chest.

"I have something for you too," I tell him. I pick up my bag and pull out a sketch that I drew weeks ago from my memory. It is the picture of our seashore. He looks at it for a long time before glancing back at me.

"Thank you Gemma. Whenever I look at it, I will think of you," he says. We embrace and hold each other for a long time. I never want to let him go. The sounds of footstep by the stables cause him to give me a quick kiss and release me. I hurry out of the stables quickly. Night is falling and I know that I will have to go to dinner soon. After dinner, we sing carols in the parlor until it is time for bed. I have trouble sleeping. I get up and pull a warm skirt and blouse over my nightgown. I sit on the bed and slide my stockings and shoes on. After wrapping myself in my red cloak, I grab my key and leave my room. The cold night air makes my teeth chatter and I hurry quickly to the servant's house. The door is unlocked and I slip in as quietly as possible. Some lights are still burning and I can make out the sign that points the way to the men's wing. I climb the stairs. Luckily, there is only one floor of sleeping quarters. I let the magic lead me to Kartik's room. It is at the end of the corridor. I walk through the winding hallway until I reach his door. I knock and I hear some movements behind the door. Kartik opens it and is surprised to see me. Before he can speak, I capture his lips in a long, sensual kiss. He pulls me into the room and shuts the door. We pull apart and I slip out of my cloak, shoes, blouse, skirt, and stockings. Kartik takes my hand and leads me over to his bed. I lay next to him. He wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and he sighs contently. We do not speak for a long time.

"I want to go with you," he finally says quietly.

"I know. It's so unfair," I say sadly. He leans down a bit and meets my lips. We hold the kiss for a long time. When we break, neither of us can breathe much. Kartik strokes my hair with one hand and rubs my back with the other. His touch lulls me into sleep. When I wake, it is very early in the morning. I turn to Kartik and look into his brown eyes. Some part of me wants to wake up next to him for the rest of my life.

"Good morning," he says kissing me.

"Good morning," I respond when he releases my lips. I get up and pull my clothes over my night gown. Kartik follows suit and dresses for the day. I try to braid my tangled hair as best as possible. We leave his room and he walks me back to my building. We hold hands and walk in silence, but we do not need any words. Kartik pulls me behind a tree a few feet away. We hold each other in the cold morning.

"I'll see you when I get back," I tell him. He lifts my chin and kisses me until our lips are swollen. Kartik releases me and walks to the stables. I walk to my building and unlock the door. It is very quiet. Kathleen is still sleeping when I open the door of our room. I pull off my cloak; grab some fresh undergarments and my bathing materials. I soak for a long time in the tub. When I finally lift myself from it, the other girls are talking in the hallway. I dress myself and set to work on my hair as they come in. Kathleen is in the baths when I return to my room. I make the bed and pack some last minute items in my trunk. Kathleen returns and we go down to breakfast after she is done with making her bed. The porters take our trunks to the waiting carriages while we eat. Miss Carter gives a farewell speech after we are done eating. The girls make their way to the carriages. I embrace Kathleen and Marie quickly. We say our goodbyes and Kartik helps me into a carriage. The other girls who ride with me sleep on the way to the train station. I pull one of my books from my satchel and read. It is a half hour ride to the station. When we arrive, the other girls awaken. The porters come to help us out and take our trunks. When I step out, Kartik keeps his hand on mine to shake it.

"Goodbye Miss Doyle. Have a safe journey," he says.

"Thank you Mr. Kartik. Goodbye," I reply, my throat catching on the last word. He releases my hand and I step on the train. It is a quiet journey to the port. I board the ship alone, trying not to feel unhappiness. My room is small, but comfortable. I spend my first day of the journey exploring the ship until I am exhausted. When it is time to sleep however, sadness overtakes me. I cry into my pillow until I fall asleep.

A/n: I hate separating Gemma from Kartik, but it's only for a little bit. Ah, the agony of true love! I don't know why I just typed that. I've been single for more than a year now. Where's my soul mate when I need him? Please review! Kirsten


	13. Chapter 13

Aftermath: Chapter 13

The ship pulls into the port of Southampton after a week and half long journey at sea. I disembark around noon. The port is full of people talking, shouting, laughing, hugging, kissing, and singing. I see Tom looking for me. I run to him.

"Tom!" I call out. He sees me and hurries over. He sweeps me up into a hug when we reach each other.

"Gemma, it's wonderful to see you," he says setting me down. He directs the porter to the carriage.

"Did Father come home yet?"

"Yes, he arrived five days before you did."

"How is he?"

"I'm not certain. There are days when he will barely get out of bed and there are days when he seems to have an unlimited amount of energy. You have to be careful around him, Gemma."

"I understand."

Tom helps me into the carriage and we drive to the train station in silence. We board the train and sit for a few minutes without conversation.

"I would like to go Spence sometime this week," I suddenly say, surprising both Tom and myself.

"Why?" he asks.

"I want to see Mrs. Nightwing again," I answer. Tom nods and stretches back onto the seat. The steady motion of the train lulls me into sleep. I awake to Tom gently shaking me awake. He secures a hansom. When we arrive at the house, both Father and Grandmama are out. Mrs. Jones the housekeeper gives me several letters. There are two from Felicity and Ann and one from Spence. It is a request from Mrs. Nightwing to have me visit on Thursday at one in the afternoon. I write a reply and post it immediately. I wander downstairs to the library and occupy myself with a book until Grandmama comes home. I hear the front door open and hurry to greet her. She actually looks happy to see me.

"Welcome home Gemma," she says with a smile.

"Thank you Grandmama. It's good to be home," I reply with a returning smile. She pats my cheek before climbing upstairs to change. Father comes home a little bit after she does. I greet him enthusiastically.

"Hello Papa!" I exclaim.

"I'm happy you're home, pet," he says, kissing my forehead. I kiss his cheek and I notice that his chest has grown a little bit. He strokes my head and goes into the dining room. Grandmama and Tom join us for dinner soon afterwards. We do not speak much. It is still hard for us to be a family without Mother. After dinner, we retire in the parlor. Grandmama and I sew while Tom and Father play chess.

"Gemma, when do you want to visit Mrs. Nightwing?" Tom asks.

"Actually Tom, she wrote a request for me to visit at one on Thursday. I replied back with a yes," I answer.

"Very well. I shall take you," he says. I smile at him before I continue with my sewing. We retire to bed at half past ten. I cannot sleep. The ache of missing Kartik is a bit much. I wander downstairs to the parlor. I stir the flames a bit to warm the room up. I stare at the flames. They are hypnotic and I am soon asleep on the sofa. I awake when I feel someone placing a hand on my arm. I look up at Grandmama. She withdraws her hand and it rests on a blanket that is covering me.

"Good morning Grandmama," I say a little sleepily.

"Why were you sleeping out here?"

"I had trouble sleeping last night."

"Are you ill?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

"All right. Go upstairs and get dressed," she says. I hurry up the stairs and dress quickly into my warm clothes. We eat breakfast and Tom leaves for work at Bethlem Royal Hospital. Grandmama mentions that she would like to take me shopping in the afternoon. After breakfast, I am surprised when the butler approaches me in the parlor.

"A Miss Bradshaw is here to see you," he says. I have to contain myself from exclaiming with happiness. I tell the butler to let her in. He leads her in and we embrace each other for a long time. Grandmama silently leaves us alone and I lead Ann to a warm seat by the fire. She looks well and happy.

"Gemma, I'm here for the Christmas holidays and I will have some performances!" she says happily.

"I shall have to see you sometime in a play while I am home," I say. We spend the rest of the morning talking and laughing. She departs before lunch. Grandmama takes me shopping as promised. When the day ends, I find myself looking forward to spending the holiday with my family.

A/n: I know this chapter is shorter than the last two, but more will be coming. Please review! Kirsten


	14. Chapter 14

Aftermath: Chapter 14

On Thursday, Tom escorts me to the station. While I am grateful for his company, I know that I can look after myself.

"Tom, you know that this really isn't necessary," I say as we board the train.

"I know Gemma, but I don't want to lose you like we lost Mother," he says gently. I do not comment any further and I stare out my and I take the two mile drive to Spence alone. Brigid greets me warmly and takes me to Mrs. Nightwing who is in her office. She looks up when Brigid clears her throat.

"Thank you Brigid," she says. Mrs. Nightwing comes over to me and clasps my hand warmly. I sit at the chair before her desk.

"How are your studies, Gemma?" she asks.

"Very good, thank you," I answer politely.

"Have you gone to the realms?"

"Only when I'm needed."

The seconds tick by. I wonder if she knows about the young woman who was sacrificed to the Tree of All Souls. I highly doubt it though.

"How are the girls?"

"All right."

"Have you found any new teachers yet?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear," I say. Mrs. Nightwing nods and tea is served. We chat pleasantly while we drink our tea. After we finish our tea, I rise to leave. Mrs. Nightwing bids me farewell. The carriage takes me back to the train station where I wait for Tom. I find a bench and sit down with a book. I hear a familiar voice in the distance and look up. Lady Denby is waiting with one of her friends. She passes by and I hope that she does not notice me. Tom finds me soon after she has left and we board the train. We arrive in London and find our way home again. When we arrive, Mrs. Jones takes me to the drawing room. Grandmama looks up like she has been waiting for me.

"How was your visit Gemma?" she asks.

"Very pleasant," I answer taking a seat. Grandmama does not say anything more and I stare out the window before I go upstairs to change. The days before Christmas are filled with operas, dinners, parties, and balls. I do manage to see Ann in a performance of A_ Christmas Carol_. She shines in the role of Bob Chratchit's daughter. I know that she will eventually have the lead roles. We all keep an eye on Father's health, making sure that he rests when he needs to. Before I know it, Christmas Eve comes. Father is home and I am happy that he is with us. Last Christmas is still fresh in my memory. I also think of Kartik and I feel a slight ache in my heart. We unwrap our presents after supper.

"What beautiful gloves. Thank you Gemma," Grandmama says.

"You're welcome," I say. I open my gift from Father. It is a lovely silver bracelet in the shape of rosebuds. I hug him tightly and plant a kiss on his cheek. He strokes mine and smiles. Tom unwraps a box for cuff links from me. We wait for Father to select a gift to open. He seems a little bit unsure. He selects the gift from Grandmama. It is a beautiful new watch.

"Thank you Mother," he says, tears forming in his eyes. He plants a kiss on her cheek and it surprises her. Tom and I share a smile. We continue to open our presents. I receive a book of romantic poetry from Tom, a sachet, and a lovely muff from Grandmama. After the presents are unwrapped, Tom goes to his club. Grandmama and I read while Father naps on the sofa. We go to bed at eleven. I am happy that this Christmas Eve was better than the last one. However, I find myself wishing that I could have spent it with Kartik. I lie awake for an hour thinking of him and wondering how his Christmas was. I turn on my light and pick up the book from Tom. I flip through the poems until one captures my attention.

My delight and thy delight

Walking, like two angels white,

In the gardens of the night:

My desire and thy desire

Twinning to a tongue of fire,

Leaping live, and laughing higher;

Thro' the everlasting strife

In the mystery of life.

Love, from whom the world begun,

Hath the secret of the sun.

Love can tell and love alone,

Whence the million stars are strewn,

Why each atom knows its own,

How, in spite of woe and death,

Gay is life, and sweet is breath:

This he taught us, this we knew,

Happy in his science true,

Hand in hand as we stood

'Neath the shadows of the wood,

Heart to heart as we lay

In the dawning of the day. (Robert Bridges)

It is so beautiful and it reminds me of Kartik so much. I continue to read until my eyelids feel heavy. I close the book and settle under my blankets. When I sleep, I dream of our seashore and I see him like I always do whenever I dream about our place.

A/n: I will have some angst coming up in the next few chapters. I have been feeding everyone a lot of fluff, so this story does need some angst. Don't worry though. I have no intention of killing anyone off. Your reviews are great, they really help to shape the story. Have fun reading and leave your reviews! Kirsten


	15. Chapter 15

Aftermath: Chapter 15

I start to look forward to my voyage back to America. Tom sees me off and the trip seems to go faster than it did last time. Perhaps I am overexcited to see Kartik again. I ride the train alone to the station. He is there to take me back. We exchange glances, but nothing more. I am impatient to be in his arms again. When I find myself in my room again, I feel happy. I will have a day before classes start to myself. Kathleen will be back tomorrow evening. I go to dinner alone. The dining room only has a few girls in it. After dinner, I read in my room until the yawns start. I take off my layers and sit in my chemise brushing out my hair. A tap at the window startles me. I get up and see Kartik clinging to the ivy outside. I unlock the window and open it. He climbs in and locks the window behind him. We kiss feverishly and hold each other tightly. He takes off his cloak and I lead him to me bed. Kartik slides on top of me. He pushes the straps of my chemise down and starts to kiss my bare shoulders. I turn off the light and our passion mounts. Later in the night, I awake in his arms. I sit up and stare at my desk for a long time. Kartik sits up behind me. I turn to him.

"I've missed you so much Gemma," he says. He places his hands on my cheeks and kisses me.

"I missed you too," I finally say when he releases my lips. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. He strokes my bare back. We eventually lie back down and sleep again. When I awake, he is gone. I bathe and dress. After breakfast, I go to the realms. The creatures greet me, but I can still see that they are frightened about the sacrifice.

"Have you been able to find anything?" I ask Asha.

"No, Lady Hope, I'm sorry," she answers.

"Very well, I will go to the Winterlands and look," I say.

"The Winterlands are very vast. It will be difficult to find the creature that did this, Priestess," Philon tells me. I say nothing more and start to walk in the direction of the Winterlands. None of the creatures accompany me. I stop at the Tree of All Souls first. I look into it, hoping for some insight. It gives me nothing. I keep roaming the Winterlands, going further than I have ever gone before. The creatures see me, but stay away. I could ask them, but I know that they will not tell me anything. I walk until the Winterlands border another realm. I do not venture into it. When I step out of the realms, I am near the stables. Kartik sees me and walks over.

"I looked for you all morning. Where were you?"

"The realms," I say dully. He gives me a questioning look.

"Why?"

"I was trying to figure out who killed the young woman."

Kartik places his hands on my shoulders and I look up at him.

"Gemma, this was not your fault."

"How can you say that? She shouldn't have had to die, but she did! And now the creature that did it is still roaming freely and will probably sacrifice another innocent person."

"You don't know that Gemma."

I tear out of his grasp and glare at him.

"I will catch the creature that did this and no one else will die for the Tree of All Souls," I say determinedly.

"If you try to hunt two rabbits, you end up losing them both."

"I will not let anything or anyone stop me!" I yell at him. He gives me a look that makes me feel like I have been slapped. I turn away from him and run to my room.

A/n: Ok, the angst came sooner than I expected. Please review! Kirsten


	16. Chapter 16

Aftermath: Chapter 16

I reach my room, but I am too restless to sit down. I leave it and take a long walk in the cold and snow. Eventually, my stomach grumbles and I go to lunch, but I do not have much appetite. I return to my room and slam the door. I flop gracelessly on my bed. I am too angry to cry. Kathleen comes back when the sun starts to set. She takes one look at my troubled face and sits down next to me. Her hand rubs my back gently.

"What's wrong Gemma?" she asks as gently as possible.

"I don't want to talk about it," I answer turning my face to the wall. She stands up and starts to unpack. When it is time for dinner, I do not move.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Should I bring something back for you?"

"All right," I answer. I give her a pained smile and she leaves. I get up and walk to the window. I rest my forehead on the cool glass and stare out into the night. A knock at the door startles me. It cannot be Kathleen. She only left half an hour ago. I open the door and I am surprised to see Kartik.

"How did you get in here?" I ask.

"Can I come in?" he asks, not answering my question. I stand aside and he walks in. I shut the door behind me and turn to face him.

"I told the maid that you had dropped a handkerchief in the stables and that I came to return it to you."

I nod and we continue to stare at each other.

"Why are you here?" I ask. It is not the most polite question, but I could care less about my lack of manners right now.

"I want to know why you're so angry," he answers. I sigh and sit in my chair in front of my desk.

"Leave it alone," I tell him, hoping that he will take my word and go.

"No Gemma."

Kartik drags Kathleen's chair over to me and sits so we are face to face. I wrap my arms around my legs. He looks at me and I cannot look away from him.

"It's just that so many people have been lost to the realms. My mother, Pippa, Miss Moore, Nell Hawkins, you…" my voice cracks on the last word. I look out the window and I sniff. I put one had up to my forehead and I start to cry. Kartik reaches over and takes my other hand. My tears do not stop and I feel him gently gathering me into his arms. I cling to him and he holds me until the tears stop. My stomach complains and Kartik pulls away to look into my eyes.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asks. I shake my head. He wipes my tears away gently with his thumbs and he gets up and picks up a haversack that I did not see in his hand when he came in. He pulls out something wrapped in a napkin and a canteen of water. I unwrap the napkin to find a pastry stuffed with meat and vegetables. It's still warm. I eat while Kartik unstops the canteen. He hands it to me and I drink the water. After I am done, I turn to Kartik.

"Thank you for dinner," I say politely.

"Gemma, I want to help you find which creature did this and how to prevent the sacrifices from happening again. Get some rest and we will talk tomorrow if we can," he says. I nod and Kartik comes over and kisses my forehead. He takes the haversack and canteen and leaves. Kathleen returns soon afterwards with some rolls and cheese. I thank her and eat them. She joins the others upstairs, but I stay in the room with a book. I read until the words blur together in front of my tired eyes. I change into my nightgown and turn off the light. Kathleen comes in and changes for bed after I am settled under my blankets. I lay awake for a long time, mulling over the problems in the realms until I fall into a dreamless sleep.

A/n: So Gemma and Kartik get to play C.S.I. now! All right not really, but I could picture them doing that oddly enough. The reviews continue to be great. I will be rather busy tomorrow, so I wanted to get this chapter done before then. These two just won't leave me alone! Have fun reading it and please leave those reviews that I love so much! Kirsten


	17. Chapter 17

Aftermath: Chapter 17

On a cold day in February, we go into the city to do charity work. Miss Carter tells us that it is good for us to help others. I carry a basket full of food and warm things for the poor. Some of them are grateful and others merely look at us. In the middle of the afternoon, a crowd starts to gather around something.

"What on earth?" Miss Carter asks. She hurries over and we trail behind her. I spy Kartik and I see a shocked and horrified look on his face. I slip over to his side. My hand slips discreetly into his and he squeezes my fingers. I look down and I fight to keep from throwing my other hand over my mouth. Another young woman lies like the one who was murdered months before. Her eyes have the same expression as the last victim and I know that I will find her in the realms. I start to inch closer to her body when a policeman's whistle blows.

"Nothing to see here folks. Just a murdered actress," he says. The crowd starts to break up and walk away. I am jostled by the crowd and I must fight my way back toward Miss Carter. As I fight my way through, I notice that the victim is holding something that the previous victim did not. I manage to get a closer look. It is a red rose in full bloom. I bend to pick it up and feel the realms magic pulsing through it. Quickly, I pocket it and hurry to Miss Carter. Her face is grave.

"Come ladies, we will go back to the school," she says. We make our way to the waiting carriages. The other girls whisper excitedly. I do not join their conversation for I am disturbed by the knowledge that another victim was sacrificed to the Tree of All Souls. We approach the university as the sun starts to set. Dinner is served soon after our arrival. After dinner, Miss Carter treats us to hot chocolate and hot cider in the parlor. I sit in a lonely corner by the fire. The others do not notice. I cannot shake off the cold feeling of fear in my heart. We eventually drift off to bed, but I cannot sleep. I need answers. I decide to go to Kartik again. He is not surprised to find me outside of his door.

"Come with me to the realms," I whisper. He nods and quickly changes into some clothes. We join hands and step through the door. The creatures meet my eyes and I know that they know what has happened. Asha approaches me.

"Lady Hope we may have found something," she says.

"What is it?" I ask. She leads me to the Cave of Sighs and pulls something out from behind a pot of incense. I take it from her. It is a dagger with dried blood caked on the blade.

"When did you find this?" I ask.

"Just a few hours after the sacrifice," she answers.

"This could be the weapon that we are looking for," Kartik says.

"Perhaps," I answer. I turn the dagger around in my hands. Asha and Kartik wait. I hand the dagger back to her.

"If I take this out of the realms, I may not be able to find which creature is making the sacrifices. However, if it is kept here, then perhaps we may find the creature. Someone could keep guard close to here, seeing what this creature is, but without being seen by the creature."

Asha nods and puts the dagger back in its place. Kartik and I leave the realms quickly. I lay my head back against the wall and sigh. He holds me close and I nestle into his warmth.

"What do you make of all this?" I ask.

"I believe that your plan has a chance of working and that you can bring peace and balance back into the realms," he says. He lifts my chin and I kiss him. He deepens the kiss and tightens his hold on me. We eventually break apart and I make my way back to my room. The next morning brings some more news of the murder. The actress was named Clara Williams and she was from Chicago. She was only nineteen. The police are completely baffled. After my classes end, I take the rose from my desk drawer. It is still in full bloom. I close my eyes and place my hands on it. A vision comes over me. I see a young man beckoning to Clara. He is very handsome and young. She smiles at him and slowly approaches him. However, I can see a Winterlands creature underneath the handsome exterior. He takes her hand and leads her into a dark building. I follow them. They walk up a set of stairs and he draws her into a room. The door is locked and closed. I cannot open it. Time suddenly flies by absurdly fast and the next thing I hear is Clara screaming. I try the door again and find it unlocked. I burst into the room. The young man has changed into the Winterlands creature. He holds the dagger to Clara's throat. The door of light appears and he drags her into the realms. I awake suddenly from the vision. I am lying on the floor. I slowly get up, careful of the aches in my body. I put the rose away before collapsing onto my bed. Sleep steals over me and I fall into a restless nap full of dreams that do not make any sense.

A/n: I had a bit of writer's block. I am very sorry, but sometimes it takes a while for ideas to come. However, I am on break for a week, so look for updates soon. The reviews and support of this story continue to remain great! I am very grateful to the people who take an interest in what I write. Please review! Kirsten


	18. Chapter 18

Aftermath: Chapter 18

I awake to a tapping on my window. I get up and stretch. The tapping grows more persistent. I walk over and see Kartik balancing precariously on the ledge outside. I open the window and stand back to let him in. He shuts the window behind him before giving me a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to see you," he answers, smiling. I return his smile, but then I remember what I saw and my happy expression drops fast. He sees the change on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I gingerly retrieve the rose from my desk drawer and give it to him. He takes it and inspects it.

"When I put my hands on the rose earlier, I felt the magic from the realms tugging. A vision came over me," I answer. I describe my vision to him. When I finish, his face is grim. He returns the rose to me and I place it back in the drawer.

"It sounds like this Winterlands creature is a shape-shifter," Kartik says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, which will make it harder to catch," I say in despair. I sit down on my bed with a sigh. I place my head in my hands and do not look up. I feel the blanket shifting next to me as Kartik slides next to me and wraps me in his arms. I bury my head in his chest and he gently rubs my back.

"Gemma, I believe in you. I believe that you will find whichever creature is making the sacrifices and put an end to the bloodshed. I want to help you," he says softly in my ear, sending delightful shivers down my back. I straighten up a little to look into his eyes.

"It will be dangerous and I will definitely make a lot of mistakes before I find the creature. I also do not want to lose you again," I say.

"You won't lose me. Believe me, I have no intention of being part of the realms again," Kartik says before lowering his lips to mine. I accept them and we end up lying next to each other, his arms wrapped around me and mine wrapped around him. We do not speak for a long time. However, I do have a question for him.

"What was it like to be in the Tree of All Souls?"

He studies my face and I await his answer. He does not speak and I suddenly feel terrible for asking.

"Are you asking what it was like to be dead?"

"Yes, I suppose so. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I answer, looking away. Kartik gently draws my shin to his face and his brown eyes meet my green ones.

"I was in a peaceful place, but I really didn't feel anything. I was just…dead. It is a hard question to answer," he says before kissing the top of my head. He stays next to me until we here Kathleen and Marie talking in the hallway. Their voices start to come closer. Quickly, Kartik is up and I with him. I open the window for him.

"When will we go to the realms again?" he asks in a low voice.

"I am going to meet with Felicity and Ann tonight around midnight. I will come for you," I answer quickly. He gives me a long, sensual kiss that leaves me breathless. He disappears from sight as he climbs down. I close the window and turn just as the door opens. I smile at Kathleen and Marie. Marie however, narrows her eyes as she peers at my face.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your face is flushed Gemma," she answers.

"The room was too warm. I opened the window to let in some cool air," I lie. Kathleen looks out at the winter afternoon and I turn away from them quickly.

"Why are you here?" I ask, focusing my attention on straightening my hair comb.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the poetry reading at the theatre tonight," Kathleen answers. I turn to them.

"What time are you planning to go?"

"After dinner."

"When will you be back?"

"Around ten o'clock."

"Is it just the three of us?"

"No, Miss Werner wants to come also," Marie answers.

"All right, I'll come," I answer. They throw their arms around me and I return their collective embrace. As the day goes on, I find myself looking forward to the poetry reading. But as soon as I am back, I will turn my attention to the realms and I will set things right.

A/n: I know that my update is slow in coming, but stupid writer's block did not want to go away. And the number of reviews has been rather minimal. Now, I do not want to make the people who actually read and review wait a long time for my next update. So just remember if you review, then I write. If there are not any reviews, no updates! So please review! Otherwise, I will buy Kartik off of eBay and lock him in a secret room in my closet! Kirsten


	19. Chapter 19

Aftermath: Chapter 19

I awake before midnight and dress quickly in warm clothes. I hurry to meet Kartik in the stables. When I arrive, I do not see him. Soon after, I hear his owl call and he steps into view. We join hands and the door appears. We step through and shut the door. I place my cloak on a rock and wait for Felicity and Ann. They come and I can see that their faces are grim.

"Any word on this creature yet?" Felicity asks. I quickly tell my friends about what took place only yesterday. We make our way to the Cave of Sighs and Asha greets us.

"Lady Hope, this creature is also a shape-shifter," she says.

"I know," I say.

"How will we catch it?" Felicity asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know."

I turn to Asha.

"Did anyone get a good look at this creature before it changed shape?"

"Yes. In its natural form, the creature is very wraithlike."

"Can you describe it?"

"It has a dark, raggedy looking body. The teeth are sharp and the hair is skeletal. Its eyes are the color of blood."

I nod and bow to Asha. She bows back and we leave the cave. I search the river for some type of craft that will take us to the Winterlands. Gorgon sees us and she walks over.

"What are you searching for, Most High?" she asks.

"Something that will take us to the Winterlands," I answer, meeting her eyes briefly before looking some more. She whistles two; high, clear notes and I stare at her, bewildered. My friends and Kartik also stare.

"Look," Ann suddenly says. A ship sails down the river towards us. It stops and we climb aboard. However, it will not move and we do not see any helm or oars. I call down to Gorgon who stands on the shore.

"How do we make it sail?"

"Place your hands on the main mast and give the ship magic," she answers. I do what she says and the ship starts to move. I take my hands away and we head for the Winterlands. I sit next to Kartik and he takes my hand. Ann joins us and soon her hand slips into my other one. Felicity settles at the front and keeps a look out. I rest my head on Kartik's shoulder. We do not speak. The journey is short and the ship scrapes against a bank. The gangplank lowers and we disembark. The ship sits there. We make our way to the Tree of All Souls. From far away, we see a creature at the tree, its back turned to us. Quickly, we scramble to a cliff to watch it under cover. A human victim is with the creature. The shape of the creature changes to that of the forest folk. I turn to my friends.

"Let's end this," I say. They nod and we leave the cliff. We walk over, quietly but quickly. We can see the creature with the dagger. Its hand plunges quickly to slit the throat of the victim. Felicity draws her sword.

"Stop," I call out. The creature raises its head and glares at me with its blood red eyes. I do not flinch or look away. Felicity steps in front of me quickly, sword raised. I ready my hands to use the magic, if necessary. The creature grins cruelly at Felicity.

"I could use such a strong sacrifice. That other one is too weak," it says, coming towards her. She slices at it. It shakes its head and knocks the sword away from her hand. Felicity tries to retrieve it, but the creature blocks her path. I try to use the magic, but the creature deflects the magic. Ann and Kartik also use magic, but it is no use. The creature links itself to Felicity and she cannot pull free.

"You will be my sacrifice," it hisses at her.

"I don't bloody think so," she says, kicking at its legs. The creature slaps her cheek hard and she almost falls from the force of the blow. I try to break the link with the magic. The creature comes to me, dragging Felicity behind it.

"If you are not nice, then she will die too quickly to be of any use," it shrieks before placing a hand on my forehead. I cannot pull back from its icy touch. The creature pulls its hand way and I stagger. My line of sight starts to darken and I barely feel Kartik catch me before I fall. The last thing I see before everything goes black is the creature dragging Felicity away from the Tree of All Souls. Darkness takes me and I fall into oblivion.

A/n: All right, I realize that I left off with a cliffhanger! And it involves my favorite character from the series. I have had a lot going on this week already, so please bear with me. However, this chapter just came to me and I had to write. Sometimes, these chapters just type themselves. Please review! Kirsten


	20. Chapter 20

Aftermath Chapter 20

A/n: All right, I know that I have been away for way too long. Truth is, college life is rather busy and it can be tough at times. But, the people who review and support this story are amazing! I am going to be very generous and I will give you all a nice, long chapter to enjoy. Please remember to hit that review button at the end! Kirsten

When I come to, I am in Philon's hut. Kartik helps me sit up.

"How long have I been out?" I ask, slowly taking in my surroundings.

"A few hours," he answers.

"A few hours? What about Felicity?"

"She is still alive, Priestess. You still have the chance to save her," Philon says from the doorway.

"How do you know that?"

"I have one of the forest folk watching her. She is very resistant, but her strength will eventually fade and the creature will overpower her."

I start to stand up, but I immediately remember how powerful the creature is and I sink back down.

"Gemma? Are you all right?" Ann asks.

"I just need to think about how I'm going to defeat this thing before it's too late," I answer. Everyone becomes silent, but Kartik's warm, brown hand slips into mine. He gives me a gentle, reassuring squeeze and our hands remain locked together while I think. I do not have any inkling on how I will defeat this thing. But, I will not let Felicity become another sacrifice in the Realms.

"Priestess?" Philon asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing is coming to me. This thing possesses ancient magic, far older than any I have ever encountered. I need magic just as old and powerful to defeat it."

"Is there any way for you to obtain this magic?" Ann asks."

"I don't know," I say, with a frustrated sigh. I start to stand up and Kartik releases my hand. I leave the hut and walk along the river. No one follows me and I am happy to be alone to organize my thoughts. I could try every spell that I know and attempt ones that I do not know, but then how would that affect the balance of the Realms? Was it wrong to take Kartik from the Tree of All Souls and allow another creature to take his place? I love him, but should I put that love above my duty to the Realms? I fear that my head is going to burst from all these questions, so I sit on a rock and place my head between my hands. I take a few calming breaths, but my head whips up when I hear sounds behind me. My breath comes out in a whoosh when Gorgon steps out from the branches.

"You look troubled, Most High," she says.

"What if I can't defeat this thing?"

"You have faced greater dangers than this before. You can fight this creature."

"Gorgon, I have no idea how to fight this thing."

"Sometimes, you need to fight the battles without any knowledge of how you will fight them."

"What if the aftermath from this battle throws the Realms into complete chaos?"

"I cannot answer that Most High."

I groan a bit, but when I stand and turn to the Gorgon, I know that my face is set and determined.

"I am going to face this thing, no matter how difficult it will be," I say, my voice strong. Gorgon gives me a nod and she walks with me back to the forest where Ann and Kartik wait.

"We're going to find Felicity and we will fight this creature, although we will have to improvise," I tell them. I start to walk towards the Borderlands, but they do not follow. I turn around and they are both giving me confused looks.

"What do you mean 'improvise'?" Kartik asks.

"I have to fight this thing without any idea how."

Kartik steps forward and Ann follows. Gorgon accompanies them. I am strangely comforted by her presence. We walk in silence to the gate. Gorgon and Kartik are asked the questions, but they answer so low that I cannot hear them. But, they are allowed through. We begin our journey through the Winterlands. The forest creature finds us.

"Priestess, we must hurry," she says. We follow her swiftly to a gloomy, brown gray cave. I can just make out the outline of Felicity lying on the cave floor, passed out. The wraith is hovering over her. I turn to the others.

"All right, I will do what I can to distract this thing. The moment its attention is taken away from Fee, grab her and take her to Philon," I say. The others nod. I take a deep breath and step into the cave.

"Hello," I say. The creature looks up and turns toward me.

"You will not keep me from my sacrifice!"

"I am starting to wonder…"

"Yes?" the creature asks, starting to move towards me. I take a quick, subtle step back towards the mouth of the cave. The creature blinks, unsure of what it saw.

"Why sacrifice her?"

"She is strong."

"I know she is, but why not take me? I have more magic than her. I am also of greater value to The Tree of All Souls. You would get much more magic from it if you took me instead."

The creature pauses and closes its eyes as if considering my words. I take another step back and from the corner of my eye, I see the forest creature moving into the cave. She keeps to the shadows, but her eyes find mine every few seconds. The creature opens its eyes and the mouth twists into a cruel grin.

"I will take you over her!" it cries in what seems to be joy. The forest creature finds my eyes and I give her a quick nod. She grabs Felicity with unexpected speed and strength for someone so tiny. She carries Fee out of the cave. The creature is completely unaware of it. I stand there, waiting for it to link onto me and drag me to The Tree of All Souls. It reaches a skeletal hand out to me and the hand is blasted away by magic from Kartik. The thing hollows in rage and pain. I want to clap my hands over my ears, but I cannot. Another hand reaches for me, but it is exploded by magic from Ann. It howls again and lowers its mouth, but this time I disintegrate the face using magic. The rest of the body falls away and it dissolves on the earth. Kartik places a hand on my shoulder and I turn to face him.

"It's over," I say.

"How were we able to defeat it Gemma?" he asks. I shake my head.

"She was willing to give up her life for another. Creatures who do not honor that type of sacrifice lose their magic instantly and it is only then you are able to defeat them," Gorgon says. She looks like she wants to spit on the patch of earth where the creature died, but she turns and heads back to the gate. We follow her. She leaves us when we reach the forest and we hurry to Philon's hut. Felicity is waking up when we enter.

"Fee?" I say, reaching for her hand. But, she shakes her head and there is a grim look on her face.

"Let's just go home," she says, standing up. We walk in silence to the door. Felicity is the first one through. Ann embraces me wordlessly before she leaves. Kartik follows me back to the stables. It is dawn when we arrive. I start to walk back to my room, but I stop when he wraps his arms around my waist. He buries his head into my shoulder and my arms find their way around his neck.

"Kartik?" I ask a bit tentatively.

"Gemma, I could have lost you," he says, not masking the fear and anguish in his voice. I gently maneuver his head off of my shoulder and cup his cheek into my hand. He kisses my palm and our eyes remained locked. We do not need any words because our eyes say everything. I meet his lips and the kiss consumes us.


End file.
